


How To Be Eaten By a Woman [Podfic]

by arkadyevna, Opalsong, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Dildos, Domination, Domspace, Embedded Audio, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Fingerfucking, First Time, Headspace, Kink, Leashes, Orgasm Control, Partners to Lovers, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sparring, Strap-Ons, Submission, Subspace, Tickling, male sub, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: She is powerful. He wants to feel helpless.





	How To Be Eaten By a Woman [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Be Eaten By a Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541995) by [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

##  How to be Eaten by a Woman

  


**Author:** eiluned  
  
**Reader:** Opalsong  
  
**Editor:** arkadyevna  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Clint/Natasha  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** She is powerful. He wants to feel helpless.  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/how%20to%20be%20eaten%20by%20a%20woman.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541995) | **Wordcount:** 8781  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/how%20to%20be%20eaten%20by%20a%20woman.mp3) | **Size:** 91 MB| **Duration:** 1:06:20  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
